As a most important communication tool for people, mobile phones have brought great convenience to people's lives. A conventional mobile phone is assembled with a metal middle frame and a rear cover, so as to meet customer's demand for a metal texture of mobile phone. In daily life, the mobile phone is inevitable to encounter some collisions and liquid immersions. Since the mobile phone is assembled with parts such as rear plate, metal middle frame, panel and the like, and the parts are assembled via embedding or riveting, liquid can permeate into the circuit in the mobile phone through the seals between the gaps and cause a short circuit, which may result in the mobile phone not being able to be used normally. To address the aforementioned problem, a phone case is used to sleeve on the mobile, the phone case seemingly solves the waterproof problem, but the phone case also prevents user's hands from directly contact with the mobile phone, and the operation feel to the mobile phone is reduced.